Tales of a Bounty Hunter
by Boba Fett
Summary: Story of a young bounty hunter with powers of the force to guide him


(This story is about a conceded bounty hunter who has also the powers of the force at his side. He knows not dark or Light he uses his intelligence to guide him. He has committed high treason and murdered the Emperor of a far planet of Jaura for a large sum of cash. He is imprisoned and sent to death.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The light trickles down the large dark corridor. Most is darkness. The breeze whispers through the light dust flowing up into the cracks of the large barrack that I am trapped in. Loneliness fills the air but is welcomed. The intense force I feel fills me completely. It makes my muscles tighten and makes my face tense. I do not breathe because it will ruin my concentration.  
  
Having gifts as I do is very hard to come by. People cannot hit me and I cannot be stopped. I always know what is going to happen or what I should do. I always know what other will do also. I cannot be contained in this lonely dark prison. The force lets me do what I please. I must find my ship and hunt for what I am told to. With the force and the Attributes of being a Bounty Hunter I can do as I please. Nor Jedi Nor Sith can destroy me. I am one with myself.  
  
Fools believe I am gone... Locked up no longer a threat. I let myself be locked up. I have made no mistakes I have only made a rest after my last bounty. I must claim the money, which is mine. I will not die, as they believe. When I am taken to the Guillotine I will have my pleasure. I have Carefully observed everything of what will happen to me. I know what I will do tomorrow. I also know that I will succeed and I will not ever have to worry about anything again. For I will not ever be caught again.  
  
Seven Days ago I was on my latest bounty. I was to assassinate the Emperor of Jaura. His ways has upset my Employer. I do not care of who he is or If I would like him or not. For the right price I would kill anyone. I was in disguise of a host preparing his Party. I spent about a month with him learning of his ways and learning of what he enjoys. He was a Great man and showed me much. I understand now the pressures of trying to be an emperor. He treated me as a son and started to love me. I earned his trust and during the night of his large party to announce his plan to stop unfair labor I told him that I wanted to give him a gift after the party. He of course thought it was a gift of farewell because of the party being over I could go home.  
  
I prepared his death in my quarters. He was going to walk through the door and I was going to trick him into killing himself. I learned his weakness over time so I knew that my mind games would work. I had a special Dagger on the table in my quarters for him. After the great party his entered my quarters and thanked me. He told me I was his true and most dear friend. I smiled and told him to sit. He smiled the whole conversation as I told him that his true way of showing the people that he loves them is to kill himself.  
  
As I continued to talk to him he dug the dagger into his Jugular. Blood Spewed from his neck all over the floor. I smiled and walked out of the room to the outside of the palace towards the Docking Bay. I walked slowly to my ship thinking of how smart I was and how I did everything perfectly. As I neared the ship Alarms sounded throught the compound. I ran to my ship and entered it. The doors of the bay started to close but I slipped through at the last minute.  
  
As I exited thousands of lasers flew at me I dodged them with ease till another ship approached me. The Slave 9. I gritted my teeth and drove off avoiding the Great Bounty Hunter at all costs. I made the way far until he clung on to my ship from a device he has on his. His ship being larger then mine eased mine down to the city people all around in horror that I killed their Beloved Emperor. I laughed as I was dragged out into this Compound.  
  
I will have my revenge and destroy Fett and get my money from my employer. 


End file.
